theleagueofedventurersedventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Yona
Yona, or Yona Yak, is a female yak who is a bit clumsy and is the Padawan Learner of Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Then she later gains a Gronckle named . Backstory Yona first joined the Jedi order when the Clone Wars broke out. But luckily for the Jedi Yaks, they had good relations with the Wookiees. So in Yakyakistan, many Wookiees moved into the town to help equip the Yaks with better gear and weaponry. One Wookiee, in particular, took a real liking to Yona, finding her to be a true comrade to him. As he would teach Yona many skills he knew. And even given her a Kashyyyk made blaster rifle for her to use. Then when the Separatists came to Kashyyyk, Yona was one of the selected Yaks to join the battle. As she later meets Master Yoda when he joined in the battle. Then when Order 66 was issued, Yona had sensed the death of other Jedi, and before the Clones near her could open fire, she quickly drew her revolver and shot them dead. As Yilghra quickly lead Yona to a small shuttle where they both made their escape. But by the time they were far away the majority of the Jedi Yaks and Wookiees were murdered. While Prince Rutherford assumed Yona was among them and brought the sad news to her family. As the Wookiees in the town also mourned for the lost of Yilghra. But by now, Yona and Yilghra were now at a safer location now. As they keep hidden in the shadows from the New Galactic Empire. Bio Yona continues to stay at the Jedi Temple Housing with her friends. But she often keeps in contact with her family. When Yona and his friends were on their way to the Jedi temple Rec room to rest, they were surprised to find some newcomers. Silverstream then went to go and meet them but Ocellus stood in front of her, stating it would be rude to interrupt her Cousin's tour. But Silverstream insisted on meeting them, as Smolder had to hold her back by the tail. Silverstream managed to pry herself loose but sent Ocellus flying into the back of Mrs. Calloway. As the timid changeling apologized and expected them to yell at her, but instead was met with some nice greetings as Grace called her a little cutie. Edd kindly offered some of the cookies from their stand, which Ocellus hesitantly took but upon taking one bite, she started to devour them very swiftly. Then the rest of the crew made themselves present, as Yona was interested to meet Yakkity, but both confirmed they were not related. As Gallus was at first unsure of what to make of the newcomers, but then he introduced himself, but upon saying he was gonna be like Anakin Skywalker one day, the Eds were confused since they had no clue who Anakin was. Then for the next 2 hours, the cows had finished telling the group of how they met the Eds. Silverstream was disgusted that Sarah enslaves her own brother stating she would never do that to Terramar. Yona also states she wouldn't either. Not only to her Yak family but to her Wookiee companions in Yakyakinsan. Then during the campaign to save Hippogriffa from the Flame Federation, Yona was with the group. Then when the Ed's flew their freighter into the main space battle, Yona took control of the dorsal gun. Managing to shoot down several enemy fighters. But then the dorsal gun was blasted off the ship as the explosion caused Yona to hurt her hooves. But Eddy managed to get the rest of the enemy fighters off their tail. Personality Yona is portrayed as very excitable and clumsy, frequently tripping over her own hair. Like most yaks, she speaks in broken English and in the third person. She harbors a lot of pride and love for her home of Yakyakistan, repeatedly proclaiming everything yak-related to be "best" and wanting to share that with the other creatures of Equestria. Her pride for her heritage at the expense of other creatures is conceited at first, but after getting to know some of her fellow colleagues, her jabs at other creatures become more good-natured. Being close to Wookiees during the Clone Wars, Yona is very caring to all Wookiees, seeing them as her family and tribe. Yona also seems to have feelings for Sandbar but was always shy on admitting them, until Physical Appearance Yona is a young female yak with a Grayish amber undercoat, Grayish vermilion overcoat, and Light brownish gray muzzle. With a Moderate scarlet mane, that's braided with pink bows tied in them. With 2 curved horns, colored Dark spring greenish and dark turquoise gray. And has Moderate olive eyes. And wears a green saddle cloak on her back. Main Weaponry *Green Lightsaber *Kashyyyk Long Rifle *Winchester Model 1200 Combat Shotgun *Ruger GP-100 Revolver Skills and Abilities Lightsaber Combat: Force Skills: '''Marksmanship: '''Yona is very skilled in marksmanship, due to being trained by Yilghra in the Clone Wars, who took it upon himself to teach the young yak how to counter-attack many other firearms using foes. But in lines of using her own weaponry, Yona prefers using her rifle more than her revolver, as she believes she'll be much more accurate and precise with it. Then after joining the Republic again, Yona began to also use a shotgun which she found to be useful in close quarters. '''Strength: '''Being a yak, Yona is very strong. As many times she can pull a cart or a plow when doing chores in Yakyakistan. But Yona is also strong enough to push a line of narrow gauge trucks loaded with slate. She also strong enough to charge a small group of Stormtroopers and push them into a wall without hurting her head. '''Wookiee Tongue: '''Yona is also able to translate and understand Wookiee Tongue since Yakyakistan had many Wookiees living there. Yona is also able to speak it. Which in turn makes it easy for her to understand what Yilghra, Grizzar, Crocodog, and Chewbacca are saying. Trivia * Category:HEROINES Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Yaks Category:Clumsy Characters Category:Sisters Category:Happy-go-Lucky Category:Strong Characters Category:In-Love Characters Category:Characters who Speak in Third Person Category:Characters who Speak in Broken English Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:The Jedi Category:Jedi Consulars Category:Padawan Learners Category:Jedi Knights Category:Jedi Commanders Category:Jedi Healers Category:Lightsabermen Category:Form III Specialists Category:Form IV Specialists Category:Gunners Category:Shotgunners Category:Riflemen Category:Blaster Users Category:Pilots Category:Dragon Riders Category:Martial Artists Category:Bludgenoers Category:Daughters Category:Granddaughters Category:Cousins Category:Victims of Blackard's Clap Category:Girlfriends Category:125th Zippleback Legion